After the preparation and cooking of food, it may become necessary to reheat the food, for example in case of leftovers of a meal that are then consumed at a further meal. Another reason may be a difference between the eating schedule among different persons living in a common household. For reheating food, the food may be placed in a pan or, more convenient, in a microwave oven. Another possibility for reheating food is to put the dish into an oven and to apply radiation and also a circulating hot air flow. A further possibility is to provide infrared radiation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,721 describes a method of grilling and heating a food product, where an infrared heater is electrically operated in a discontinuous manner between a first supply level during a first time and a second supply level during a second time in order to generate infrared radiation and to heat the product thereby. In particular in relation to reheating cooked meat, for example braised pork or others, the quality of the dish, relating to taste as well as to texture, is a major topic that requires attention. Thus, as a result, the reheating procedure may lead to a decrease in taste and texture qualities. However, it has been shown that the reheating procedure needs adaption relating to the individual consistency of the food that is to be reheated.